The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
Semiconductor light-emitting elements such as LEDs are widely used in various illuminations, backlights of liquid crystal display devices, and the like. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-158011 discloses an LED device including a resin package in which a metal portion and a resin portion are provided. The resin package has a recess in which an LED element is placed. In Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-158011, a reflective layer is provided on the inner wall of the recess in order to improve light extraction efficiency.
In FIG. 13, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-158011 discloses a structure in which a partition that surrounds the LED element is further formed inside the recess. In the technique described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-158011, after the LED element is placed in the recess of the resin package, the partition and the reflective layer are sequentially formed. The partition surrounding the LED element prevents the composition that makes up the reflective layer from adhering to the lateral face of the LED element. After formation of the reflective layer, a composition containing a transparent resin and particles of phosphor is applied, and then the applied composition is cured, whereby a wavelength conversion layer is formed that covers the LED element, the reflective layer, and the partition.